Walking into trouble
by Tantomile Forever
Summary: For: TuggersTuxedoTom OC Felicity and Tugger. Tugger works part time for Macavity and Felicity is Macavity's mate. She finally gets allowed to go on a mission and has to stay near her best friend Tugger. Both the cats decide to walk ahead, which leads them into trouble.


**Don't own cats.**

**With my OC Felicity again. May not continue from other stories which I write with her in. In this stories she's mate to Macavity. And, also Tugger works part time as a hench. Tugger and Fefe are like best friends.**

**For: TuggersTuxedoTom**

* * *

{Chapter 1}

The Siamese queen, whom was formally known at the Napoleon's mate, skipped down the never ending corridors of Macavity's warehouse. She was excited, more excited than usual. She had been informed that for once she was allowed on one of the Napoleon's missions. Sure, before she was married to the Napoleon she was always allowed on the missions in which the ginger tom created. But after they were mated, Macavity wouldn't let her go, trying to protect her most likely. She was even more excited because Tugger, her best friend, was going to be her partner in the mission. She skipped down to the allocated meeting area and listened in to what Macavity was saying. Macavity was stood near to Tugger, whispering.

"I'm trusting you to keep her safe." He growled yet whispered, seeming slightly nervous at letting his mate on a mission. Tugger nodded, smiling. "If not I'll shave that mane off. You know where we are going?" He asked.

"Yes, yes. I know." Tugger huffed, rolling his eyes. Macavity nodded slightly and walked over to the other hench cats, briefing them. As Tugger stood off to the side, he noticed his Siamese friend and weaved through the other hench cats to get to her.

"Hey Tugs." Felicity giggled, watching him as he came closer. Her brown eyes staring warmly and excitedly. She was hyper inside yet had to control it. She took a deep breath to control herself. "I don't even know why I'm so excited! Its only a mission." She kept giggling.

Tugger laughed softly and stretched his arm around her shoulders, "Maybe because you'll get to see your mate in action?" He guessed. He slowly casted a glance at the Napoleon.

Felicity shrugged, "Its not like I haven't seen him in action before. I've been on missions before, well, before we were married. He's just too over protective nowadays." She sighed watching her mate. Macavity was smirking and took the lead over the hench cats, walking down the street.

"And yet they call /me/ weird," Tugger mused. "Maybe he's officially lost his mind!" His voice accidentally boomed on that last sentence, causing the henches to quiet down and stare at him. Macavity stared back at him too. Felicity looked slowly at the ground. She hated the staring faces which were facing her.

"If I've lost my mind, so have you. Your mane being the reason why. No-one ever keeps a mane. Needs cutting" Macavity smirked, gesturing for Tugger and Fefe to walk beside him. And that they did. Tugger stayed silent and rolled his eyes, sticking his tongue out quite childishly at Felicity. Fefe giggled slightly.

"Come on Tugger. You know the way, let's walk ahead." Felicity suggested as she looked backwards towards the henches. She rolled her eyes as she saw they were dragging behind, not really awake yet given the early time of the day. Tugger nodded and ran ahead, pulling Felicity along with him. Truthfully, he didn't really know the way. He didn't really listen to his brother when he was briefing him. Though he did think he knew the way and didn't think anything of getting lost. They ran down alleys after alleys, laughing and joking together. The wind picked up a cold chill and Felicity shivered.

"Cold?" Tugger asked rhetorically, putting an arm around her to keep her warm. Felicity, being Siamese, was prone to getting cold to easily. Maybe one of the reasons Macavity wouldn't let her go out in the cold. The queen snuggled up to Tugger.

"Mmh." Felicity shrugged, She glanced around the surroundings. "This were the other 'clan' live then?" She asked Tugger. The open space in which they were standing in was dark and dreary. The houses looked as though no one lived there and doors creaked in the distance.

"I would think so." Tugger shrugged. He sat down and groomed his mane, waiting for his brother to come so that they would start the mission.

"So the whole point of this mission is to wipe out an entire clan?"

"Yep. That's what Mac said." Tugger spoke, staring over at her. Felicity nodded and smirked mischievously. She silently threw mud into Tugger's mane.

"FEFE!" Tugger yelled, furiously tidying his mane. "This took me forever to get right!" He exploded, glaring. Felicity giggled then went serious.

"Tugger. Shhh. We don't want to attract unwanted attention before Macavity gets here." Felicity spoke quietly quite harshly.

"Sorry! Sorry!" Tugger apologized, looking around. "Hey, don't you think he should be here now?" He asked. Felicity nodded, they had been there for quite a while.

"I would think so." Felicity mused, glancing around the area. She felt slightly nervous about her mate not being there yet. "You know Tugger, just sitting here makes us even more vulnerable"

"There's no where else to go or hide." Tugger mumbled, keeping her close. He had tried to contact Macavity via his mind but no success. "W-We should head back." Tugger spoke trying not to show worry but it appeared in his voice. The air had become colder.

Felicity shrugged, "Don't be so worried. We can just find our way back to Mac." She spoke, standing up. Leaving his side caused a sudden chill to make her shiver. She glanced around again, focusing on a pair of eyes in the distance. Seeing that she stumbled backwards into Tugger.

The Maine Coon yelped and fell over as Felicity crashed into him. "What? What is it?"

"Eyes." She muttered, looking at him. "I'm probably just paranoid."

"Where?" Tugger asked, looking around. Felicity pointed to where she saw the eyes. Tugger turned to where she was pointing and froze, seeing the eyes. "Holy Bast..." he muttered. Felicity kept close to him, glancing around. She caught sight of a few other eyes. "What is Everlasting is that?" He whispered, keeping Felicity behind him.

"Eyes. Cat eyes." Felicity mumbled. "Tugger... They are every where." She stared around scared.

Tugger gulped, feeling the fur on the back of his neck rising. "We just need to remain calm," he whispered, though his heart was pounding loudly.

Felicity nodded, "Easy said then done." She spoke, she kept well close to Tugger as the cats stepped forward slowly. Tugger stared at them, trying to remember all the training he was taught. He could fight-he knew that-but his mind went blank now that they were actually facing danger. Felicity never actually took part in training when she was just a hench, too lazy. She whimpered slightly.

One of the cats swiftly moved in front of the pair, "Trespassers hmm?" He chuckled, glaring.

"Oh, this is your property?" Tugger spoke up bravely. He prayed to Everlasting Cat that Felicity would go along with his plan. "Sorry. My wife and I didn't know." Felicity stared at him slightly yet nodded, slightly shocked that he had come up with a cover story like that.

The tom smirked, "You do now." He hissed.

Tugger held his paws up apologetically. "Look man, we were just looking for a place to mate." He snickered and nudged the tom. "Am I right, guys." Tugger grinned. The tom laughed, rolling his eyes. He flicked his paw slightly and the other cats circled around them. Fefe whimpered even louder- even more scared than before. She really hoped Tugger knew what he was doing. Tugger faked no interest in the circling toms-though he was petrified. "It's funny," he continued. "I slept with a queen that kinda looked like you."

"You did did you?" The tom growled, "So you've been cheating on your 'wife'?" He smirked.

"No, no," he said. "This was before I met my wife. I'm a tom with needs. I do what I want." Tugger spoke. The tom glared as he flicked his paw again. Before another word could be said, the circled toms grabbed hold of them.

'Well, that didn't work.' Tugger sighed to himself and looked to Felicity, his eyes silently apologizing to her. The toms walked them to another building. Felicity held Tugger's paw, not wanting to let go. Mainly to make his story seem more true, and knowing he was there she felt comforted. Tugger smiled and kissed her paw in comfort, keeping her close to him. Constantly, he tried getting in touch with Mac, but never succeeding.


End file.
